Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Three Preview Clips.
Here are three preview clips for Dcolemanh's first installment on his Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, inspired by AuToMaNiAk005's Rayman 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast Walkthrough. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Preview Clip 1: The Princess's Glade *Announcer: Here's a preview clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: Oof... Well, here I am. The base. (arrives, hauling a coal car, a cattle car, an old box van, a conflat car, a stone car, a china clay car, an empty car, a tarp car, and a caboose) *Den: (spots Thomas) Stop in the name of the King! (jumps down to attack Thomas, who rushes through a cave, and heads over a lily pad, but jumps onto a platform to get a yellow lum, before he climbs up and grabs a yellow lum and five red lums and busts a cage to get orange lum before he grabs a yellow lum and starts back down, using his helicopter to land on a lilypad to grab a yellow lum, then hops onto another lilypad to dodge a pirahna, and hurries back, but slips into the water, and gets his foot bitten by a pirahna) *Thomas: Yeousch! (jumps back out of the water into the air and kicks the pirahna off his foot and lands back where he was) *Den: Stand still, you coward. (Thomas walks onto the big mark and jumps out of the way from a bomb which Den threw at and broke a door on the floor down. Thomas hops down to get a green lum and flies onto some platforms and shoots Dart three times into the poisoned sea) *Dart: Eww! Yuck. (Thomas hops past Dart to get a green lum and climbs up a ladder, dodging several barrels and busting down a door) *Thomas: There's the switch. But look, Sidney's guarding it. Now, how am I going to get up there? (goes up the left and upward to get a green lum and gets stopped by Toby, who arrives, hauling Henrietta, Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach) *Toby: Shhh! Be careful, Thomas. There are lots of pirates in this area. Now if there's a good chance, then you've got what it takes to fight one! You can move around in combat by using the left trigger to move around! This will allow you to keep your enemy target, Thomas, and make it easier to avoid his shots. Sounds simple, huh? (leaves) *Dart: Halt! (fires three shots at Thomas, who shoots one shot at Dart, but only hurts him, and gets hurt, so he shoots back at Dart, who gets hurt again. Thomas shoots four more times and kills Dart, who falls apart. Thomas enters the prison ship and grabs a keg and throws it at Paxton, who breaks apart. Thomas grabs another keg and hurries back to where he was when he fought Dart and throws the keg at a door that was blocked. Thomas runs forward into an unknown and busts a cage to get an orange lum and hurries back to where he was. He climbs up and rope climbs to get two yellow lums and shoots a switch to open a door. He flies toward it, but falls down, then ends up being electrocuted by an electric beam while getting hurt. He jumps upward into the next room and dodges two more electric beams and shoots at Sidney, who get shot three times, and dies while trying to shoot Thomas, who, after getting all the red lums, pulls a switch, and goes down to a hallway and speeds through it) *Thomas: Well! That is more like it. (runs through the hallway and dodges three electric beams and flies down to get two yellow lums) *Emily: Free me, Thomas. Encounter with that machine, and then destroy it! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily. I'll find the machine, and then destroy it! (speeds through a tunnel, only to meet Den, who awakens when Thomas shot him. Thomas shoots at Dart, but gets hurt when Den shoots him. Thomas finally kills Den, but gets a red lum, then finally arrives to meet the machine. After picking up a keg and getting a green lum, Thomas makes it his way up to the machine thrice, and manages to damage all three patches, but also destroys various flying bombs coming toward him. When the machine starts to explode, Thomas flees in fear back to where he was with Emily, who was locked in the stronghold, but is now free, and starts awakening when she sees Thomas coming toward her and stopping. As Emily chuffs toward him, Thomas blinks, worried) Emily, are you okay?! Speak to me! *Emily: (worried) Oh, Thomas! At last! I was afraid Gordon didn't make it. *Thomas: (depressed) He gave the silver lum. But, we're now seperated. (cross) I'll need to find and get rid of the pirates. (sad) But, to do that, I'll need all of my powers... *Emily: (sad) I am too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates have broken the world's heart into 1000 lums. And the energy has become very difficult to reunite. (pleased) But, there could be another solution... Have you ever heard of Bertie? *Thomas: (confused) Um... No? *Emily: (calm) He's the spirit of the world. His power is immense. His powers are limitless. He might help you defeat the pirates. Unfortunately, he has been sleeping for many years. But there is a legend, which says, he might get awakened. If you reunite the four masks... *Thomas: (alarmed) The four masks?! *Emily: (happy) These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! You are our last hope. I'll help by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (makes a silver lum, which heads toward Thomas, who is a little bit weary, and gasps, when the silver lum builds its energy up in him, giving him the ability to grab onto the purple lums) *Thomas: (happy) A silver lum?! I'll have a new power! (jumps around, chuckling) Yahoooo! Ha! *Emily: (smile) Good luck, Thomas! (dissapears into thin air before a purple lum appears at the top in front of Thomas) Now you may grab onto the purple lums. (Thomas chuckles, but climbs back up to where he was, then grabs onto the purple lum to swing across to the other side. Thomas gets electrocuted by an electric beam, only to get hurt. He climbs up between two walls and rock climbs up to the top to get two more yellow lums and a red lum and speeds through an electric beam to the end of the level. He jumps down and races away) Preview Clip 2: The Walk of Life and The Bayou *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot pans on the Buccaneer and goes into a private cabin) In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *Dennis: (walks through to see his captain, but gets tripped up by Den, then falls over) Ouch! (gets up, then turns back crossly at Den) You'll pay for that, soilder! (walks toward his Admiral) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me?! *Dennis: Your horribleness... he has arrived at the swamps! *Devious Diesel: (turns around, shocked and angry) WHAT?!! You incompetent imbecile! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Send the warship and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs a yellow lum and eats it, only to change the 1000 lums sign to 999 lums) *Dennis: Yes, boss. (sends out 8009, a J94 saddle tank, an LMS 8f 2-8-0 No. 48305, 92 Squadron No. 34081, 41708, an LMS tank engine, British Railways Standard Class 4mt No. 80135, a 2-6-4 tank engine, Harlaxton, another tank engine, and No. 65462, a J15 0-6-0 tender engine, piloted by Martello No. 662, an A1X tank locomotive, and N7 No. 7999, with their coaches, freight cars, and cabooses to look for Thomas) *Thomas: Well, here I am. The Bayou. (walks up to Emily's hideout) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports Thomas to the Walk of Power level) *Bash: Welcome to the Walk of Power time race. *Dash: 3... 2... 1... Run! *Ferdinand: That's right! (Thomas slides down to collect three yellow lums with Emily following and jumps across three webs and grabs only one yellow lum to set the time record to full. They bounce on the web to get the other two yellow lums and follow them on a web to get more yellow lums. They fly down to get more yellow lums and another time wap to increase more time and speed along the falling bridge to get more yellow lums and climb upward to get more yellow lums and another time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and climb upward once again and fly across to get more yellow lums another time warp. The two engines miss a yellow lum and a time warp and fall in the water) *Bill: Time out! *Ben: Try again. (Thomas and Emily jump out of the water and restart the time to more minutes and climb up to get the next yellow lum and time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and speed through the tunnel toward the next timp and pick up more yellow lums. The race ends when Thomas and Emily reach the end and beat the time limit and win the race to increase their health bars) *Emily: Well done Thomas! That was very fast! 01:53:20. You make a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. *Stepney: Well done! Now let's get back to the Percy Village. (Owen, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Thomas, and Emily do the dance back to the Isle of Doors) *(Back at the Bayou, Thomas sees 8009 and jumps on a floating barrel to shoot two flying bombs coming toward him and grabs a green lum on another platform and breaks a cage to get two yellow lums and grabs two red lums. Thomas hops on another floating barrel to get across, but shoots two more flying bombs, then grabs three yellow lums before he climbs up to get a green lum. He shoots a switch, then grabs two yellow lums, but flies down to the bottom, runs across the falling platforms, and lands in the water for trying to cross the other bridge after getting a yellow lum. Thomas tries again, and manages to get ahead of 48305 with a three coach working, and manages to get across the other bridge to get more yellow lums. He gets a green lum and shoots a cage to free a purple lum and force grabs and throws poor Den into the sea) *Thomas: Yeah! (as he grabs the red lum, swings on the purple lum, and lands on the floating platform, but shoots Bulgy and the Narrow Gauge Trucks, and gets two more yellow lums. He lands in the river after getting hit twice by Bulgy and swims across to get the other two lums and jumps across to get two red lums and a green lum. He shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums and flies down to get four more yellow lums and grabs a green lum. He runs across to get four more yellow lums and shoots a cage to get three more yellow lums and hides as Dennis and S.C.Ruffey on 92 Squadron approach and pass the hideout that Thomas is hiding out) *S.C.Ruffey: Well, he's going to be around here somewhere. *Dennis: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking... *S.C.Ruffey: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: (shines his light toward the water) But what if he went down the poisoned river... ...so as not to leave his footprints? *S.C.Ruffey; (grabs Dennis) Oh, Dennis, you idiot! You know Thomas is not that smart! (Thomas sighs. S.C.Ruffey starts 34081 all the way toward the Buccaneer. After 92 Squadron leaves, Thomas hurries along the bridge to get three yellow lums and busts a cage to get two more and flees through the hallway after S.C.Ruffey, Dennis, and their locomotive vanish into the night with a passenger train) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents! How will I ever stop Thomas? *S.C.Ruffey: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. (chuckles) I have a mission for you, a special mission... (S.C.Ruffey takes out his saber staff and ignites both his red sabers) *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring the body of this confounded Thomas! *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. (switches off his saber staff and sets off with his gang to find Thomas) *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Because S.C.Ruffey and his gang will soon make rusty scrap iron of you! (laughs evilly again) Preview Clip 3: The Lost Island's Sanctuary of Water and Ice *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: Well, here I am. The lost island. (walks across to have a look around and jumps over a crab and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums) Ouch! (after a shot hits him, Thomas shoots Den back twice, until Den hurts him again, until Thomas shoots Den into the sea. Thomas grabs a red lum and climbs up while grabbing more yellow lums and lands in the water inside a cave. He grabs a blue lum and an orange lum and swims beneath the ocean through a cave to get more blue lums, another yellow lum, and five red lums to restore his health) *(Thomas pops out of the water and grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots a cage to collect three yellow lums and dives into the ocean to swim back to where he was before. He climbs out to take a look at where he was and fought Den and swims over to the other side and climbs out of the water up a ladder to collect more yellow lums. He jumps over an edge and grabs a green lum and speeds over toward the other side. He meets up with Dart, who pops out and surprises him by trying to throw flying bombs at him. Thomas bravely shoots the bombs away and defeats Dart by force gripping him, lifting him up into the air, and throwing him into the sea below, before Dart drowns with Dart in the ocean) *Thomas: Well! That takes care of that. (runs up to the right path to get an orange lum and picks the right keg and throws at it the right blocked door to bust it down. Thomas runs up the stairs to meet with Toby, who, while hauling Henrietta, Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach, arrives) *Toby: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto the bases of the same color, and the temples will open. If you lose one, grab back where you last held it. I'm sure you'll find that it there again. (as Toby leaves, hauling Henrietta, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Thomas lifts up the yellow sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the yellow sphere onto its yellow pyramid base. Thomas grabs another keg and throws it at the left blocked door to break down and runs through the left hallway to grab the blue sphere. Thomas picks up the blue sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the blue sphere onto its blue pyramid base. As the temple doors open, several bats pass Thomas, who gets out of the way, and flees through the tunnel, but goes around a circle up and down the stairs to get more yellow lums, and heads through the hallway to a strange place to get the first mask) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit03.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabhit2.wav *L_Saber.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg6.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 5.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *fx4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Soundtrack (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape andhttp://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated *1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-09 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-10 - The Machine *1-11 - Freeing Ly *1-12 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance *1-13 - Bonus Level *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *1-14 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-15 - Riding the Marshes *1-16 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-17 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-18 - The Bayou - Part 1 *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open *2-05 - The Attack Run *2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *2-07 - The First Mask *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *2-08 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-09 - Riding the Shell *2-10 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-11 - Clark *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-13 - The Chase *063 - I Want the Treasure! *2-14 - Spider Attack *2-15 - The Canopy *140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox *2-16 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-17 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-18 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 *3-07 - The Flying Barrel *3-08 - The Precipice *3-09 - The Top of the World *096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix *3-10 - The Walk of Power *033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp *3-11 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-12 - Flower Ride *3-13 - Lava Tower *3-14 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-16 - The Iron Mountains *3-17 - The Prison Ship *3-18 - Freeing the Slaves *3-19 - Pyralums *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) *127 - Jingle ~ Try Again *3-20 - The Disk - Intro *3-21 - The Disk *133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win *3-22 - The Final Battle *3-23 - One Last Surprise *3-24 - Ending Sequence *3-25 - Staff Roll Category:Dcolemanh